The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to energized polyaryletherketone (PAEK) seals.
Hydrocarbon recovery drilling operations typically require boreholes that extend thousands of meters into the earth. The drilling operations themselves can be complex, time-consuming and expensive and may require transportation of fluids through pipes, pipelines, and other fluid conduits under high pressure and temperature conditions. Maintaining pressure within the fluid conduits is important for safety and environmental reasons.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.